Dance Dance Revolution Philippines
Dance Dance Revolution Philippines Edition is a Philippine version of Dance Dance Revolution released in the Philippines. It was released by Konami, TV5 Interactive, a subsidiary of TV5 is chairman from MVP and Viva Interactive, a subsidiary of Viva Entertainment on December 1, 2011 for the Xbox 360 and Sony PlayStation video game console and for personal computers. Unlike other DDR games, it was developed by Keen Games and not directly by Konami. It is the Viva and TV5 themed DDR game. Gameplay Core gameplay remains mostly the same on Philippine Edition. However, the songlist consists mostly of songs from TV5 and Viva programming, including songs from Viva artist like Sarah Geronimo, Young JV, Nadine Lustre, XLR8, Pop Girls, Bagets Cast, Somedaydream, RPM, Voyz Avenue, Charlie Green, Danita Paner and Kean Cipriano. 'Music' 'TV5-VIVA Songs' All TV5-VIVA songs are covers. 'Dance and Novelty Songs' *'Bop To the Top (High School Musical)' - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach *'Annie Batungbakal' - Hotdog *'You're So Hot' - XLR8 *'More That I Needed to Know (Scooth)' - Pop Girls *'Tantaran' - Willie Revillame *'Lumingon Ka Lang' - Sarah Geronimo *'She Was Mine' - XLR8 *'Party At a Rich Dude's House' - Sarah Geronimo *'Well Get There (Anne Curtis)' - Nadine Lustre *'Push It to the Limit' - XLR8 *'About You Boy' - Pop Girls *'Cholesterol' - Willie Revillame *'Go Away (English Version) (2NE1)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Mess With My Emotions (Latenighter)' - Sarah Geronimo *'I Can't Take My Eyes Off You (High School Musical)' - Marvin Ong and Sarah Geronimo *'Aladdin' - Pop Girls *'Do Do Do Da Da Da' - Willie Revillame *'Handang Umibig Muli' - Sarah Geronimo *'Domino (Jessie J)' - Anja Aguilar *'I Wish Lang' - XLR8 *'About You Boy' - Pop Girls *'Superstar' - Brenan feat. Thai *'Shine' - Amber Davis *'Dance with Me' - XLR8 *'Jelly Fish Jam (Spongebob)' *'Are You Ready' - Pop Girls *'Precious Love' - XLR8 *'I'm Alive (Cut N' Move)' - Pop Girls *'Chicken Dance' - The Chickies *'Sasakyan Kita' - Gladys and the Boxers with K *'Crushy Crushy' - Pop Girls *'Tonight's The Night' - XLR8 *'Dub-I-Dub (Me & My)' - Nadine Lustre *'The Lonely Streets (DJ Yoshitaka feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson)' - AJ Muhlach and Young JV *'The Beat (Sparky)' - Nadine Lustre *'Ms. Beautiful' - XLR8 *'Sa Iyo' - Sarah Geronimo *'Mamacitas' - Freebies *'Wag Kang Makulit' - Vhong Navarro *'Tara Na Sa Mall?' - Pop Girls *'Anyway' - XLR8 *'Higher (NM feat. Sunny)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Celebration (Jump5)' - Sarah Geronimo, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Gerald Anderson *'Hunting for You (Togo Project featuring Megu & Scotty D.)' - Nadine Lustre *'Totoy Bibbo' - Vhong Navarro *'Have You Never Been Mellow (The Olivia Project)' - Sarah Geronimo *'All That’s Left' - AJ Muhlach *'Crazy Crazy' - Pop Girls *'Money, Money' - XLR8 *'Mr. Wonderful (Smile.dk)' - Pop Girls *'Shake Shake (remix)' - Young JV *'Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire RETOUCH)' - Sarah Geronimo and Somedaydream *'Mr. Disco (Maja Salvador)' - Nadine Lustre *'Disco Inferno (OK·OK·OK)' - AJ Muhlach *'Sige Sayaw' - Pop Girls *'Step Up (The Cheetah Girls)' - Pop Girls, Sarah Geronimo and Young JV *'Tunay Nga Ba' - Sarah Geronimo *'Play In The Rain' - RPM *'Girl Power (The Cheetah Girls)' - Pop Girls *'Stay (Tess)' - Pop Girls *'Hey Daydreamer' - Somedaydream *'Closer to My Heart (Jun remix) (NM feat. Heather Elmer)' - Pop Girls *'Puppy Mo Ako' - Willie Revillame *'Till the Lonely's Gone (Z-Licious)' - Rachelle Ann Go *'Fairytale Story' - RPM *'Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Delivery Boys' - Somedaydream *'Record Breaker' - Sarah Geronimo *'Tango Boogie Cha Cha' - Willie Revillame *'Settin' the Scene (U1 night style)' - Dice and K9 *'Text Me' - Pop Girls *'Party Away' - RPM *'Crush (TOP: Tweens Of Pop)' - Pop Girls *'Get Up N' Move (S&K)' - Mr. Fu (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Cool Ka Lang' - Pop Girls *'Dulce Tirah Tirah (Diorap etc.)' - Tuesday Vargas and Mr. Fu (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Wake Up (Hilary Duff)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Don't You Just Know It (Captain Jack)' - Young JV and Bagets Boys *'Turn Around' - Pop Girls *'In A Special Way (Lindsay Custodio)' - Nadine Lustre *'Agadoo (Black Lace)' - Bagets Boys *'Into Your Heart (Ruffage remix) (Naoki feat. Yasmine)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Pump Up The Radio' - RPM *'Iingatan Ko (Ang Pag-Ibig Mo)' - Sarah Geronimo *'We Can Win the Fight (D-crew feat. Matt Tucker)' - AJ Muhlach and Young JV *'Miss Flawless (Angelica Jones)' - Ruffa Mae Quinto *'Anone' - Ya Chang (courtesy of Star Records) *'Don't You Worry' - Sarah Geronimo *'Mr. Papabol' - Vhong Navarro *'Do You Love Me (Roselle Nava)' - Rachelle Ann Go *'Ako'y Napapa Uuh (Gladys and the boxers)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'The Party's Just Begun (The Cheetah Girls)' - Sarah Geronimo and Pop Girls *'Cha Cha Cha' - Vhong Navarro (courtesy of Star Records) *'You Can Tell She's A Princess (Reann Peters)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Masasaktan Mo Ako' - Bugoy Drilon *'Dreamin' (Tomosuke feat. Adreana)' - Nadine Lustre *'Si Manloloko (Ai Ai Delas Alas)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Summer Fairytale (Design-MAD crew)' - Sarah Geronimo *'I'm In The Mood For Dancing '- Pop Girls *'Kanta Tayo' - Vhong Navarro *'We Rule This School (Simon Wolcox)' - Nadine Lustre *'Rhythm Inside (DKC Crew)' - Somedaydream *'White Lovers (Sana Shintani)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Feel Na Feel' - Pop Girls *'Puppy Mo Ako' - Willie Revillame *'After Love' - Sarah Geronimo *'‘Wanna Hold You (Richard Marten)' - Marvin Ong *'Dream of Love (Kaori Nishina)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Bonggacious (Pokwang)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'How Dare You (Victor Neri)' - Gabby Concepcion *'Put it Together (Cinderella)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Close in on Love (Ariel Rivera)' - Mark Bautista *'We Got The Beat (Pop n' Fresh)' - Pop Girls *'Don Romantiko' - Vhong Navarro *'I Want You Back (Victoria Justice)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Pamela' - Vhong Navarro *'This Year' - Sarah Geronimo *'Loving You (Epidemik remix) (Toni Leno)' - Sarah Geronimo *'I Want Your Love (GAV)' - Somedaydream *'Hold Tight (800 slopes)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Reach Your Dreams' - Marvin Ong *'Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana)' - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre *'Superhero' - XLR8 *'Hero (KCP Discotique Mix)' - Nadine Lustre *'Whoops Kiri' - Fruitcake 'TV and Movie Theme Songs' *'Just Got Lucky (Bagets Theme Song)' - XLR8 and Pop Girls *'Baka Sakali (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo and John Lloyd Cruz *'Tugu Dugo Pak (Vhong Navarro) (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. and Mr. Fu *'I Can't Cry Hard Enough (Bellefire) (Popstar TV Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Chickboy (Agent X44 Theme Song)' - Vhong Navarro (courtesy of Star Records) *'Meron Ba (Nikki Valdez) (Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum Theme Song)' - Rachelle Ann Go *'Perfect (Simple Plan) (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Beggin' 'on Your Knees (Victoria Justice) (Popstar TV Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Baile De Amor (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' *'Escape (U1 & Krystal B) (Popstar TV Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Tootsee Roll (The Block Brothers & Hollywood J.)' - Bagets Boys and Young JV *'Pasulyap-sulyap (Flames Theme Song)' - Nikki Bacolod *'Happy Go Lucky (Yamachan with Jimusasuhikaru) (P.S. I Love You Theme Song)' - Gabby Concepcion *'Growing Up (Bagets Theme Song)' - Raymond Lauchengco and Bagets Boys *'May Hinahanap ang Puso (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Oh Babe (Ballad) (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Pop Girls *'Part of Your World (Chely Wright) (Bangis Theme Song)' - Nadine Lustre *'Brave Vibration (Anna Tsuchiya) (Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Hanggang Sa Kailan Man (Esperanza Theme Song)' - XLR8 *'Baka Sakali (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo and Erik Santos *'Pangako (Flames Theme Song)' - True Faith *'Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo (The Movie Theme Song)' - Callalily *'Pangako (remix) (Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum Theme Song)' - Mark Allain and Morrisette Amon *'Ikaw Pala and Mahal (Esperanza Theme Song)' - AJ Muhlach *'Iingatan Ka (Esperanza Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'I Love You Babe (Richard Marten, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Bojo Molina) (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Bagets Boys *'Something Special (nc ft. Jasmine Nii)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Fallin (Catch Me I'm In Love Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Beep Beep (Michael Cruz) (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Panaginip Lang Kaya (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Nadine Lustre *'Tuksuhan (Flames Theme Song)' - Pop Girls *'Chuva Choo Choo (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo and Pop Girls *'Pangako (Flames Theme Song)' - True Faith *'Rock the Runway (Barbie) (Popstar TV Theme Song)' *'Sana’y Kapiling Ka (Flames Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Yugyugan Na (Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Belle Notte (This is the Night) (Esperanza Theme Song)' - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre *'Hey Babe (Lito Camo) (The Movie Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Sukob Na (TV5 Rainy Season Station ID)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Ballad for You (NM feat. Thomas Howard) (P.S. I Love You Theme Song)' - Bagets Boys *'Esperanza (The Movie Theme Song)' - Erik Santos *'TL Ako Sa’yo (Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo and Gabby Concepcion *'No Touch (Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo Theme Song)' - Bagets Boys *'I Love You Boy (My Driver Sweet Lover Theme Song)' - Danita Paner *'Ordertaker (Parokya Ni Edgar feat. Kamikazee) (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Para Sa’yo Kapatid (TV5 Theme Song Station ID)' - Sugarfree *'Pagbabago (News5 Theme Song)' - BBS feat. Kean Cipriano and Madeline *'Oh Babe Chuva Hey (remix) (Hey Babe! Theme Song)' - Kean Cipriano *'Feeling Heven Ka Na Ba (Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Best Friends Forever (Bagets Theme Song)' - Bagets Cast *'Prinsesa (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Makes Me Wonder (Sunshine Superman) (P.S. I Love You Theme Song)' - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre *'Tulak Ng Bibig Kapig ng Dibdib (Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'O Pag-Ibig (Vhong Navarro) (Humanap Ka Ng Panget Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'Wish Upon a Star (Samantha Mumba) (Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum Theme Song)' - Pop Girls *'Close To You (The Movie Theme Song)' - Sam Milby (courtesy of Star Records) *'Ikaw Pala and Mahal (Esperanza Theme Song)' - Bugoy Drilon *'Malay Mo (Flames Theme Song)' - Rachelle Ann Go *'If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (Popstar TV Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Humanap Ka Ng Panget (The TV Theme Song)' - Andrew E. *'On Top of the World (Rachel Bearer)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Kumusta Ka (Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo Theme Song)' - Wency Cornejo *'Friend of Mine (Bagets Theme Song)' - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach *'Flames (The Movie Theme Song)' - Sarah Geronimo 'International Songs' *'Good Feeling' - Flo Rida *'Anyone of Us (Stupid Mistake)' - Gareth Gates *'Be with You' - Enrique Iglesias *'Do You Know?' - Enrique Iglesias *'Mambo No.5' - Lou Bega *'Hey Oh Cappuccino' - Boom Boxx *'So Simple' - Stacie Orrico *'I'm Not Missing You' - Stacie Orrico *'I'm Real' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Ja Rule *'Dragostea Din Tei' - O-Zone *'Family Affair' - Mary J. Blige *'Dilemma' - Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland *'Mamãe Eu Quero (Choopeta)' - T-rio *'Hey Ya' - Outkast *'With Ur Love' - Cher Lloyd *'Real Girl' - Mutya Buena *'Mr. Saxobeat' - Alexandra Stan *'Don't Call Me Baby' - Madison Avenue *'Happy' - Square Heads *'Barbra Streisand' - Duck Sauce *'Good Girls Go Bad' - Cobra Starship *'Push the Botton' - Sugababes *'Everything You Do' - M2M *'Mirror, Mirror' - M2M *'Left, Right' - Xpy *'Follow the Leader' - The Soca Boys *'I Like' - Crispy *'Levels' - Avicii *'The Party Next Door' - Avicii and Taio Cruz *'Land Down Under' - Men at Work *'This Time It's Forever' - Errol Brown *'Livin' La Vida Loca' - Ricky Martin *'Boom Boom Boom Boom' - Vengaboys *'Shalala lala' - Vengaboys *'Don't Wanna Go Home' - Jason Derulo *'Gonna Get Your Love' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *'5-6-7-8' - Steps *'Believe' - Cher *'Ready For Tonight' - Dimaro Rosette feat. Carlprit *'Eye In The Sky' - Alan Parsons Project *'Face Drop' - Sean Kingston *'Keep Going' - Taio Cruz *'I Knew I Love You' - Savage Garden *'Deep' - Binocular *'This Is How We Do It' - Solid Base *'Turn This Club Around' - R.I.O. feat. U-Jean *'Spotlight' - Jennifer Hudson *'We Like To Party' - Vengaboys *'Music Sounds Better with You' - Stardust *'Its a Beautiful Life' - Ace of Base *'The Reason' - Hoobastank *'Selfish' - Sunset Daze *'Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)' - Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris *'Open Sesame' - Leila K *'Sweet Soul Revue' - Pizzicato Five *'Good Feeling (Craig Wilson Dance Remix)' - Flo Rida *'We No Speak Americano' - Papa Americano *'You Belong with Me' - Taylor Swift *'Ya Mama (Push the Tempo)' - Fatboy Slim *'Don't Dream It's Over' - Crowded House *'Wish You Were Here' - Avril Lavigne *'I Wanna Be With You' - Mandy Moore *'All the Small Things' - Blink-182 *'What Makes You Beautiful' - One Direction *'Step' - Kara *'I Like It' - Enrique Iglesias *'Bon Bon' - Pitbull *'Crush' - Jennifer Paige *'Sugar' - Flo Rida feat. Wynter Gordon *'The Story of Us' - Taylor Swift *'A Year Without Rain' - Selena Gomez and The Scene *'Break Your Heart' - Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris *'Feel Good Inc.' - Gorillaz *'I Just Wanna Be With You' - Enrique Iglesias *'Iris' - Goo Goo Dolls *'Y Not' - Average Joe *'Sleep All Day Party All Night (Miami Rockz Remix)' - Sean Kingston *'Want You Bad' - The Offspring *'Bop Bop (Bop It)' - Aryana *'Kissin U' - Miranda Cosgrove *'Dynamite' - Taio Cruz *'Like A G6' - Far East Movement feat. The Cataracs, DEV *'In The Ayer' - Will.i.am feat. Flo Rida *'All I Want' - The Offspring *'Take It Off' - Pipeline *'California Gurls' - Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg *'Tangerine Speedo' - Caviar *'Tu Amor' - RBD *'No Brakes' - The Offspring *'Club Can't Handle Me' - Flo Rida feat. David Guetta *'I Won't Go Home Without You' - Maroon 5 *'Falling Down' - Selena Gomez *'Secrets' - One Republic *'I'm Yours' - Jason Mraz *'Down' - Jay Sean *'About You Now' - Miranda Cosgrove *'New Perspective' - Panic at the Disco *'Who Let the Dogs Out' - Baha Men *'Human' - The Killers *'Give Me Everything' - Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer *'Party At a Rich Dude's House' - Ke$ha *'In My Head' - Jason Derulo *'I Don't Care' - 2NE1 *'Boyfriend' - Big Time Rush *'Shut Shut Shut Everybody' - LMFAO *'The Great Escape' - Boys Like Girls *'It's Gonna Make Sense' - MLTR *'Livin' La Vida Loca' - Ricky Martin *'Who Says' - Selena Gomez and The Scene *'Bingeul Bingeul' - U-Kiss *'A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix)' - Elvis Presley *'Put Your Hands Up In the Air' - Danzel 'Ballads and Love Songs' *'Ikaw Ang Mamahalin' - Bugoy Drilon *'True Love' - Pop Girls *'I Love You Girl' - Marvin Ong *'Pansinin Mo Naman Ako' - Sharon Cuneta *'Bakit Mahal Pa Rin Kita (Janelle Jamer)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Binuhay Mo' - Bugoy Drilon *'Alam Mo Ba (Angeline Quinto)' - Nadine Lustre *'Anong Ligaya' - Bugoy Drilon *'Before I Let You Go' - Freestyle *'Nandito Ako' - Erik Santos *'My Love' - Pop Girls *'Wish' - Anton Alvarez and Sarah Geronimo *'Anak' - Bugoy Drilon *'Sandali' - Bugoy Drilon *'I'll Try (Jonatha Brooke)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Lupa' - Bugoy Drilon *'I Love You Girl' - XLR8 *'Angel Of Mine' - Sarah Geronimo *'Ang Ganda Ganda Mo' - Erik Santos *'Remember You (NM feat. Julie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Sana'y Ibigin Mo' - Bugoy Drilon *'Sana Kunin Ka Ni Lord (Pokwang)' - Tuesday Vargas (courtesy of TV5 Records) *'Aalis Ka Ba' - Wency Cornejo *'A Friend Like You' - Charlie Green and Rachelle Ann Go *'I’ll Be There' - XLR8 *'You Win The Game' - Mark Bautista *'Minsan Pa (Besa Me Mucho)' - Ruffa Mae Quinto *'Baliw' - Mark Bautista *'Rainbow' - South Border *'Will of the Wind' - Sharon Cuneta *'Don't Tell Me About Heartaches' - Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo *'Panaginip' - Marvin Ong *'Wish Upon a Star (Samantha Mumba)' - Pop Girls *'Sana Naman' - Erik Santos *'My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Hindi Kita Iiwan' - Wency Cornejo *'I'm Gonna Love You' - Nadine Lustre *'Stars in Your Eyes' - Erik Santos *'I Still Believe In Loving You' - Sarah Geronimo *'Heavens and the Earth (The Lonely Hearts)' - AJ Muhlach *'Hindi Ako Katulad Niya' - Pop Girls *'When I Met You' - Erik Santos *'Is it a Dream (Roselle Nava) '- Rachelle Ann Go *'In Love with You (Kotaru feat. Aya)' - Nadine Lustre *'I Remember (Keyshia Cole)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Gusto Ko Sana' - Erik Santos *'Open Your Eyes (NM feat. JaY_bEe (JB Ah-Fua))' - AJ Muhlach *'Unang Pag-Ibig (Janelle Jamer)' - Nadine Lustre *'Magbabalik Pa Ba' - Willie Revillame *'Have You Ever' - Sarah Geronimo *'Yo, Excuse Me Miss (Smooth-1)' - AJ Muhlach *'Here I Go Again (NM feat. Malaya)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Pers Lab' - Charlie Green *'Nandito Lang Ako' - Voyz Avenue *'Love Again (NM feat Mr. E)' - AJ Muhlach *'Kanlungan' - Noel Cabangon *'Ang Siyang Minahal' - Erik Santos *'There is Life (Bambi II)' - Sarah Geronimo 'Alternative and Rock Songs' *'Di Na Ako Aasa Pang Muli' - Introvoys *'Sa Puso Ko' - Ture Faith *'Life is A Fairytale (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Halaga' - Parokya ni Edgar *'Don't Say You Love Me' - Krissy & Ericka *'Cool Off' - Session Road *'Makaita Kang Muli' - Sugarfree *'Once Upon a Time (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Someday Well Know' - Sarah Geronimo and Kean Cipriano *'Nobela' - Join The Club *'When Will My Life Begin (Mandy Moore)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Huwag Ka Nang Umiyak' - True Faith *'Porque' - Maldita *'Superhero (Rocksteddy)' - Andrew E. *'I Need To Know (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Life's a Joke (The Speaks)' - Andrew E. *'Could It Be' - Nadine Lustre *'Salamat' - The Dawn *'Magkita Na Tayo (Rayver Cruz and Maja Salvador)' - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre *'Baby Blue' - Sarah Geronimo *'Upside Down (6cyclemind)' - Andrew E. *'Magbalik' - Callalily *'Time (NM feat. Aleisha G)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Walang Iwanan' - 6cyclemind *'According to You (Orianthi)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Probinsyana (Bamboo)' - Andrew E. *'Need You Now (Lady Antebellum)' - Sarah Geronimo feat. Kean Cipriano *'High' - The Speaks *'Runaway' - Krissy & Ericka *'Sorry' - Cueshé *'Fate Finds A Way (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Dahil Ikaw' - True Faith *'We're Gonna Find It (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Ika'y Mahal Pa Rin' - Jovit Baldivino (courtesy of Star Records) *'This Is the Life (Hannah Montana)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Next in Line' - Andrew E. *'Close (Paolo Santos)' - Jay Perillo *'Believe (April Rose)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Nakatanim' - Jay Perillo *'Do You Believe in Magic? (Aly and AJ)' - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre *'Umaasa (6cyclemind)' - Kean Cipriano feat. Andrew E. *'Girl Most Likely To (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Borrowed Time' - Cueshé *'Get Your Sparkle On' - Sarah Geronimo *'One Hit Combo' - Parokya Ni Edgar feat. Gloc 9 *'Girl in a Daydream (Pandora)' - Sarah Geronimo and Bagets Cast *'Simpleng Tao' - Gloc 9 *'Feels Like Love (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Bye Bye Na (Rico Blanco)' - Kean Cipriano *'Back to Me' - Cueshé *'Say It Again' - Sarah Geronimo and Jay Perillo *'Die Just A Little' - Side A *'With a Smile' - Sarah Geronimo *'Karma Chameleon' - Somedaydream *'Who Said (Hannah Montana)' - Sarah Geronimo *'You Got Me Working' - Mark Bautista *'Two Voices, One Song (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre *'Picture Picture' - Tanya Markova *'Real Life (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Can't Let You Go' - Cueshé *'Summer Sunshine (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo and Pop Girls *'Well Never Have to Say Goodbye Again (Sabado Boys)' - Bagets Boys *'Pagkakataon' - Shamrock feat. Rachelle Ann Go *'Another Me (Barbie)' - Sarah Geronimo *'Nagbabagang Puso' - True Faith 'Characters' Unlike other DDR games, all of the characters selectable on TV5-VIVA Edition are from the aforementioned teen stars. *Alex Gonzaga *Anja Aguilar *Cristine Reyes *Eula Caballero *Imee Schweighart *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *JC De Vera *Josh Padilla *Kim Gantioqui *Meg Imperial *Nadine Lustre of Pop Girls *Rico Dela Paz *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls *RPM *Sarah Geronimo *Shy Carlos of Pop Girls *Voyz Avenue *Young JV